


情深意怯-车1

by Natsuho



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kept, M/M, 包养, 年上
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22332025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsuho/pseuds/Natsuho
Summary: CP《情深意怯》第一章末尾的车
Relationships: 鹿秋逸/谭巍泽





	情深意怯-车1

热水打在鹿秋逸身上，让他心情也跟着燥热了起来。

“还是走到这一步了啊……”

以前被家里断粮的时候，还在心里发过誓即使去桥底捡垃圾也不会做违背道德的事的，可惜生活太难了，药太贵了，只好妥协了。

更何况这谭巍泽又不是油腻老男人，长得挺帅的，身材看起来也不差，跟他睡应该……也挺不错的吧？

鹿秋逸苦笑了一下，一手撑着墙，另一只手绕到身后，手指顺着水流进入到了身体里，异物入侵的不适和肉体本能带来的舒服融合在了一起，他即使咬紧牙关还是忍不住发出了闷哼。

“嗯、啊……”但仅仅只是哼了两声，羞耻感就袭来了，让他不得不把声音也压抑住。

澡洗得差不多了，鹿秋逸擦干身子，犹豫了一下还是穿上了衣服。

之前在车上的时候有想过直接光着身子出来的，但他想了想那个画面，让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，只好作罢。

出了浴室门，看到谭巍泽也穿着衣服，鹿秋逸莫名的松了口气。

谭巍泽转过了头，眯着眼看着鹿秋逸：“怎么还穿衣服啊？反正都是要脱的。”

你自己不也穿？

虽然鹿秋逸内心那么吐槽，但怕被打也没说出口，不过这种时候不能怂，怎么说也是自己贴上来的，该骚的时候还是得骚。

鹿秋逸在脑子里快速的过了一遍这二十年来看过的小黄文，回答道：“我想让你帮我脱。”

话音刚落，鹿秋逸羞耻得脑子都要炸了，连忙低下头，企图掩盖住自己的慌张与尴尬。

谭巍泽轻笑了一下，冲鹿秋逸勾了勾手指：“那你过来吧。”

鹿秋逸缓缓的走过去，刚走到床边腰肢就被一只手给兜住了，随后被重重的摔到了床上，震得他脑子有点懵，还没反应过来怎么回事，就感觉自己的身子被压住了，有点热，也能感受到身上的人气息有些急促。

“你……”鹿秋逸对上了谭巍泽迫切又有侵略性的眼神，刚蹦出一个字就不敢说出下文了。

“有过经验吗？”谭巍泽轻声问。

“我……”鹿秋逸想了想，“这个，很重要吗？”

“你要是没有，我可以温柔点，”谭巍泽笑了笑，“不过你应该有吧？看你上别人车挺熟练的，你这个长相肯定也有不少人找过你。”

鹿秋逸愣了一下，等反应过来谭巍泽说的是什么意思后，都给气笑了，挑衅的说：“有没有，你试试不就知道了？”

“好。”

鹿秋逸还想回些什么，谭巍泽就俯下了身子，把头埋在了他的脖颈上，鹿秋逸能感受到他的舌头在自己的脖颈上游走着，慢慢下滑，最后停在了锁骨的地方，用力的吸吮了一下。

“……啊。”

鹿秋逸也不知道自己为什么要叫，只是觉得有些痒，算不上舒服更算不上疼，但是有一种微妙的感觉愣是让他叫出了声。

“这就叫了？”谭巍泽哑着声音问，“那么敏感啊？不过你皮肤真的很漂亮。”

鹿秋逸觉得自己气势上不能输，接着挑衅道：“你接着往下脱，还有更漂亮的呢。”

谭巍泽意味深长的笑了笑，手抓住了鹿秋逸上衣的衣摆，猛地一下掀了上去，然后把衣摆在鹿秋逸唇边蹭了蹭，说道：“咬着。”

鹿秋逸愣了一下，但还是很配合的咬着了。

谭巍泽之前觉得鹿秋逸是白皙纤瘦型的，身子也会比较柔软，直到现在脱了衣服才发现自己有些小看他了，虽然没有什么明显的肌肉，但看得出来他腰身还是蛮结实的，他忍不住上手掐了掐，被鹿秋逸蹬了一脚。

“……抱歉，”鹿秋逸也觉得自己这个举动有些奇怪，“你这样弄我有点痒……条件反射。”

“噢，”谭巍泽微微动了身子，把鹿秋逸的腿抬了起来，放到自己腰的两侧，“这样就踹不到了。”

鹿秋逸的屁股抵在谭巍泽的硬物上，隔着裤子也能感受到他的热度，再加上现在双腿大张着，那种羞耻感又来了，鹿秋逸别过头，不敢看谭巍泽的眼睛。

谭巍泽看出了他的不安，但也没有什么安慰处男的心思，继续上手抚摸他的身体。

身上的皮肤确实比脖颈上的还要细腻许多，没有像长期健身的男人一样特别结实，但也不是特别柔软，谭巍泽觉得刚刚好，忍不住俯下身子去亲吻他的肌肤。

“……唔，”这次是真的觉得舒服了，鹿秋逸忍不住发出了声音，刚想扭动一下身子，胸口那传来的异样的瘙痒感让他不受控制的仰起了头，“……啊！你、别……嗯……”

谭巍泽舌尖在鹿秋逸胸前的凸起上打转，另一只手轻轻揉捏着，惹得鹿秋逸身子下意识的扭动起来，衬得他身躯更为性感，也蹭得自己下身更加燥热。

他直起身，一手托着鹿秋逸的下腰，一手扒掉了鹿秋逸的裤子，动作比较粗暴，让鹿秋逸眼里多了几分惊恐。

“床头柜那有润滑油和套，”谭巍泽眼神看向那边，“拿出来。”

鹿秋逸很听话的拉开了抽屉，也不知道自己摸到的是什么东西，就一股脑的丢了出来。

谭巍泽意味深长的挑了挑眉，弯腰拿起了一个东西，在鹿秋逸面前晃了晃。

“你想用这个？”

那是一个震动按摩器，进入式的，鹿秋逸不知道为什么看着那玩意有些害怕，连忙摇头。

“我不要，这是不小心拿错了，”鹿秋逸脑子快速的运转了一下，补充道：“我就想要你。”

谭巍泽轻笑了一下，略带玩味的说：“好啊，一会可别害怕啊。”

说完他便拿起润滑油，在手上挤了点，随后掰开鹿秋逸的臀-瓣，在穴-口轻轻打转，慢慢将手指放了进去。

那种奇怪的感觉又来了，鹿秋逸身体不受控制的扭动着，声音更是压抑不住，后-穴紧紧的绞着谭巍泽的手指，但总觉得还差点什么。

“你放松点啊，”谭巍泽皱了皱眉，“我手指进去都费劲，等会怎么办啊？”

“我……没事，”鹿秋逸说话都有些费劲，“你进来吧，我不怕疼……”

谭巍泽叹了口气：“慢慢来吧，我也不想弄疼你。”

“我……不想慢慢来，我想让你直接插进来……我想要……”

鹿秋逸说的这些都是下意识说出来的话，他不得不承认，自己的身体确实被谭巍泽惹火了，这股火还盖过了内心的羞耻感，迫不及待的想尝试后-穴被填满的感觉。

鹿秋逸很意外自己的身体居然那么的容易被勾起欲望，之前还以为在这方面有些冷淡，现在看来是方法没太用对。

“好吧，”谭巍泽抽出了手指，又挤了一些润滑油，“不舒服要说啊，别硬撑，我可不想带你去医院。”

感受到硬物抵在了自己穴-口，鹿秋逸身子僵了一下，随后泛起了一股莫名的兴奋感，他忍不住用腿蹭了蹭谭巍泽的侧腰，暗示他快点进来。

“……靠，”谭巍泽忍不住骂出了声，“你这身体也太骚了。”

鹿秋逸刚想说些什么，就感到硬物挤进了自己的身体，他立马闭上了嘴，大气都不敢出，等着谭巍泽的下一步动作。

谭巍泽的动作很轻，刚开始觉得还好，只是不舒服，直到进入了三分之一，鹿秋逸就感受到了一阵疼痛，大腿忍不住地夹紧谭巍泽。

“……啊！”鹿秋逸吃痛的叫了一声，“你、好大……”

“疼吗？”谭巍泽停下了动作，轻声问，“我已经很轻了，你放松点。”

“疼……”鹿秋逸说话都有些哽咽，“但不用停，我能承受……你继续吧。”

谭巍泽想继续，但每动一下身子鹿秋逸的腰身也跟着颤一下，看着鹿秋逸隐忍泪水的双眼不免得有些心疼，可鹿秋逸祈求的目光又在撩拨着他，又不得不继续。

直到整根没入，鹿秋逸也没放松一点，他的内壁柔软温热，时不时的会紧收一下，每一下都让谭巍泽有种按着他的腰奋力冲刺的冲动，但理智告诉他不能这么做，只好慢慢抽动着。

要不说处男很麻烦呢，什么都不会，身体又放不开，还得一点一点的教他，也是有够心累的。

但鹿秋逸身体适应得很快，只不过抽动了几下就放松了下来，甚至自己弓起了腰迎合谭巍泽的动作，这让谭巍泽很意外。

“你自学成才啊，”谭巍泽兴奋了起来，“我都还没教呢你就自己迎上来了？”

“……我二十岁的人，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑啊？”鹿秋逸找到了让自己身体没那么难受的窍门，又不怕死的挑衅了起来，“有很多东西，我一直都想试试……啊！”

鹿秋逸话都没说话，谭巍泽就狠狠地一顶，一种奇怪的酥麻感瞬间传遍全身，让他身子颤了颤，后-穴猛地一下把谭巍泽收紧了，双腿不受控制的缠在谭巍泽的腰上。

“……你、慢点……啊、嗯……”鹿秋逸咬紧牙关也没法压抑住自己的本能，“太深了……唔……”

“是嘛？”谭巍泽猛地挺了一下腰，感受到鹿秋逸把自己夹得更紧，柔软的内壁一阵阵的抖动，让他更为兴奋卖力，“你好不容易才进入状态，怎么能轻易放过你呢？”

“我……啊……不、不行！”

鹿秋逸话都没来得及说，谭巍泽就钳住了他的腰肢，快速的抽-插了起来，还时不时的微微上顶，让鹿秋逸再也压抑不住自己身体的本能，双腿把他夹得更紧，内壁也随着他抽动的规律收缩，直到一股异样的感觉冲上大脑，感受到下-身有什么喷-射而出，鹿秋逸僵硬的身子在这一刻瞬间瘫软了，任由谭巍泽摆布着，直到他身子一抖也发泄了出来，鹿秋逸才能得到休息。

谭巍泽缓缓抽出了鹿秋逸的身体，把套子摘了下来，里面的精-液抖在了鹿秋逸还在起伏泛红的胸口，看着身下的人被自己糟蹋得失去了力气，原本干净清澈的眼睛蒙上了一层水雾，罪恶感和兴奋感交-缠的感觉让谭巍泽身心都得到了满足。

“感觉还好吗？”谭巍泽轻声问，“你要不要去洗洗？”

“……我累，”鹿秋逸声音都有些哑了，“不想动。”

“那你躺着吧，我帮你。”

鹿秋逸没回应，看着天花板发愣，直到浴室传来了水声，他才稍微回过神，不一会谭巍泽就拿着一块湿了的毛巾走了出来。

“先帮你擦擦吧，明天醒了再洗也可以。”

鹿秋逸点了点头，两手一摊任由谭巍泽摆布自己。

水温不太合适，有点烫了，但鹿秋逸没吭声，因为想快点擦完快点睡觉，好在谭巍泽动作很轻柔，没那么难受。

谭巍泽先是轻轻擦着鹿秋逸的上半身，再把他的双腿分开，擦干净前端流出来的液体，又把他的腰轻轻托起，清理着他的后-穴。

变得微微泛红了，好在没有受伤，只是还处于敏感的状态，谭巍泽的手指碰到周围的皮肤时它都会收缩一下，这一张一合的看得谭巍泽口干舌燥，他使坏的用手指在穴-口轻轻抚摸，被鹿秋逸很不给面子的蹬了一脚。

“你……别这样弄，”鹿秋逸抱怨道，“我没精力再来了。”

“我也没想再来一次，”谭巍泽无奈的笑了笑，“今晚留在这跟我一起睡吧。”


End file.
